Datacenters are computing systems or facilities that include network servers, telecommunication equipment, network storage devices, and/or other computing devices. Datacenters typically include multiple computing units (e.g., servers for implementing network-accessible services) that are organized in racks of individual computer cabinets and coupled by a data network. For example, each rack may include a rack-level communication mechanism (e.g., a backplane channel) for routing data to and from other computing units within the rack. One or more upper-level communication mechanisms (e.g., a top-of-rack switch) may couple multiple racks to one another and/or to external devices.
Datacenters can also include a management network independent of the data network for communicating with and controlling device operations of computing units. For example, a management controller can send instructions to and receive feedback from individual computing units via the management network. The instructions can include power up, power down, reset, power cycle, refresh, and/or other suitable device operations. The feedback can include current or historical operating conditions and/or other information of the computing units. System administrators can thus monitor operations with the management network even in the absence of any operating systems or when a host operating system is not functioning.